Por que el cambiar nos daña
by MICH-SAMA
Summary: todos nosotros nos acostumbramos a algo pero al cambiar ese algo... es necesario sufrir? es tu deber como lector descubrir la verdad... inuxkag
1. Chapter 1

**Hola…**

**Me llamo Michelle pero pocos me conocen como "la miko de hielo ahome"**

**Vengo con esta historia, la verdad no me gusta ver a aome o kagome según como deseen llamarla, como la típica doncella en peligro así que me decidí en cambiar los papeles de ella con kikyo.**

**Pero este es un INUxKAG**

**Como la verdad no se q mas poner los dejo con el prologo.**

**Inuyasha y CIA. No me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko-sensei **

**Prologo.**

En el pasado siendo expresos en la época de las guerras civiles 1500-1600.

En Japón existía una poderosa perla de nombre shikon no tama.

La cual era custodiada por una poderosa sacerdotisa de nombre Aome.

La chica no excedía la edad de los 17 años, con tez pálida, ojos azules demasiados raros para esa época, con cabello largo y lacio con puntas onduladas negro azabache con toques entre azul y morado, estando por demás decir que poseía una belleza como pocas al tener un rostro fino y cuidadosamente delineado con tupidas pestaña, su vestimenta consistía en un gi blanco de anchas mangas y una hakama de un azul irónicamente oscuro simulando al negro sus pies eran cubiertos por unas tobilleras blancas y unas sandalias de paja, su peinado constaba de una cola de caballo baja con dos mechones que salían formando una curva que pasaba por debajo de sus orejas y regresaba al peinado este siendo amarrado por un listón de color blanco.

Su arma principal era un arco de madera obscura con flechas de similar material.

La gema al ser tan poderosa ocasionaba que muchos seres atacaran a la sacerdotisa en busca de ella, lo que ocasionó por protección de ella, su hermana y los aldeanos a su encargo, se volviera inaccesible con el fin de no mostrar debilidades que como mujer se poseían.

Kaede, era el nombre de la hermana pequeña de la sacerdotisa.

Ella era muy parecida a su hermana, contaba con su piel pálida y cabello negro, lo que la diferenciaba era que ella poseía unos ojos marrones en un rostro redondo que no dejaba de ser atractivo, vestía con un kimono en tonos naranjas y amarillos con motivos de flores dando a notar su carácter activo lo único que cubrían sus pies eran una sandalias de paja, con peinado similar al de su hermana solo que lo ataba con un listón naranja.

Estaba muy orgullosa de lo poderosa que era, pero a la vez la tristeza la acompañaba al verla por su cambio de actitud, pero al ser su única familia la pequeña se guardaba sus comentarios con respecto a la joven.

U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.

Un día nevado, la sacerdotisa salía como de costumbre para verificar los alrededores de la aldea y el bosque consiguiente a esta, todo parecía en orden al menos eso pensó, ya que cuando regresaba, fue interceptada por lo que parecía ser un zorro de imponente tamaño de pelaje blanco platinado, cuando el animal fijo sus ojos de color vino en la joven mujer, endureció sus facciones abriendo las fauces para que de ahí junto al sonido gutural de su garganta y el olor a putrefacción… este se lanzara en un ataque salvaje.

predecible. Emitió la mujer.

Para que con neutralidad extendiera la mano y desintegrase al animal antes de que este siquiera lograra tocarla.

Después de eso trato de proseguir su camino pero un cuerpo en el camino le llamo la atención por sus vestimentas rojas y su cabello en tono blanco con destellos en plateado y de largas proporciones.

color inusual. murmuro la joven.

Diciendo esto se acerco con cautela, analizándolo de manera exhaustiva dando con la cuenta que además de poseer un color de cabello extraño, era si duda un chico apuesto, facciones delineadas masculinamente en un rostro de tez bronceada con dos mechones a los lados sus manos eran adornadas por lo que se apreciaban eran garras manchadas de sangre seca, su vestimenta constaba de un gi interno de color blanco cubierto por un gi rojo fuego mismo color que se encontraba en su hakama este iba descalzo.

Mas sin embargo este no se movía haciéndola pensar que era un cadáver pero cuando trato de tocarlo dos pequeños bultos triangulares se elevaron de su cabeza platinada, moviéndose frenéticamente hacia los lados lo cual ella pudo deducir que eran sus orejas.

este joven no es humano. – pensó.

Después el susodicho se levanto violentamente, contorsionándose ante sus ojos después la miro con sus ojos ámbares sin brillo dando a notar la inconciencia y que solo lo hacia por instinto.

con una rapidez impactante el se le fue encima, dejándola acorralada entre el piso y el peso de la criatura que la tenia atrapada por las muñecas, mientras este emitía sonidos guturales que lejos de parecer atemorizantes sonaban como lamentos de un perro mal herido.

Aome estaba imperturbable oyéndolo en su lamento y viéndolo a los ojos, pero tuvo que cerrarlos ya que este escupió sangre en su rostro, al volverlos a abrir noto el orificio en su abdomen que era representado por la sangre que goteando manchaba su vestimenta, después el hombre se tenso cerrando los ojos y cayendo agotado sobre ella.

Esta solo miro al cielo nublado por la época, mientras que un suspiro enajenado salía de su boca.

Con delicadeza se deshizo del cuerpo y lo acomodo como pudo en su espalda y con paso torpe se fue lo que resto del camino hacia la aldea.

Con el extraño bulto q inconsciente la acompañaba.

**Bueno…**

**Con esto las dejo veremos q tal surte.**

**Este es mi primer fic…**

**Gracias de antemano por llegar hasta estas líneas…**

**Sin mas q decir me despido de ustedes.**

"**la miko de hielo ahome" (MICH-SAMA)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Los aldeanos de su alrededor quedaron petrificados al ver en las condiciones en las cuales había llegado su protectora; el rostro manchado de sangre seca, sus vestimentas empapadas del mismo líquido y en su espalada un bulto extraño de ropas rojas que a pesar de haber empapado por completo la espalda de la joven; un brazo escapaba de su resguardo y de su mano goteaba el mismo liquido carmín, haciendo un increíble contraste contra la nieve que esa estación precedía.

Al ver que nadie de los maltrechos y desgarbados aldeanos reaccionaba para ayudarla ella decidió empezar a impartir las órdenes.

"necesito que los hombres me ayuden con el"-espeto con voz potente, que hizo que los pocos presentes masculinos dieran un respingo.

"y que las mujeres me hagan el favor de lavar esta ropa y si en el debido caso no se quita la sangre… quémenla. – las mujeres asintieron.

Después de eso noto que ningún hombre se acercaba; lo que la hizo fruncir levemente el entrecejo.

"que les pasa; que acaso no me entendieron".-contesto con una voz destellante de molestia

"no entiendo para que usted se molesto en traer aquel **cadáver**". Profirió una voz roñosa y algo molesta, dando demasiado recalque a aquella última palabra, disfrazándose perfectamente entre la multitud de personas que poco a poco se generaba debido al suceso; provocando murmullos y protestas de los demás; alebrestados por las últimas palabras.

Las mujeres se separaron del tumulto y calladas solo recorrían la mirada de una lugar a otro expectantes.

La joven torció un poco el gesto, debido a que sentía que sus fuerzas le fallaban y con seriedad miro a todos los ahí presentes.

Y con paso torpe ella misma se dirigió a la gran casona que se montaba esplendida en uno de los montes colindantes con la pequeña y maltrecha aldea.

Todos la vieron dirigirse hacia allá callados y sin intenciones de hacer nada por ayudarla, hasta que una pequeña voz llamo la atención de todos.

"es que acaso no les da vergüenza!!".-inquirió una voz infantil, furibunda y femenina.

La chica solo sonrió de manera muy suave y volteo a ver a su pequeña hermana.

"Kaede".-fue todo lo que emitió en respuesta.

La niña hacia un enorme puchero y acomodo como pudo su sombrero y su abrigo de paja y camino a zancadas grandes con dirección a su hermana.

Cuando llego a ella; la niña le sonrió, para que al voltear con el resto de la aldea su rostro mostrara coraje, con sus enormes ojos castaños brillosos.

"mi… hermana mayor hace todo en esta aldea, nos cuida y nos enseña a vivir; curándonos, sanándonos, protegiéndonos y así es como se lo pagan!!".-espeto con voz furiosa y algo rota por lo que parecían sollozos y pequeños hipos.

Todos los presentes se mostraron enternecidos pero eso no evito que todos los aldeanos bajaran la cabeza en señal de desazón…

Sabían que eso era cierto mas sin embargo se habían atrevido a desconfiar de a aquella persona que tanto les había ayudado a pesar de su corta edad.

"le pido que me perdone su eminencia".-rompió el silencio la misma voz roñosa.

Haciendo que todos los demás dieran vista a la persona de la voz, dando a notar un señor ya aciano con sus piel ceniza, llena de arrugas y sus pocos cabellos ya blancos tomados en un peinado similar al del resto de los hombres, sus ropajes mostraban signos de vejes y desgaste, iba descalzo y se tomaba las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

La joven solo asintió cuando vio que su pequeña hermana estaba apunto de abrir la boca.

Después de eso unos cuantos hombres se acercaron a la joven y por fin le retiraron al joven de la espalda, no pudiendo evitar aquel eseptisismo; era raro si, ya que su protectora jamás había traído a un forastero…

Y de ahí se dirigieron a la gran casa, esta parecía de un feudo, y así lo era pero se relata que la ponderada familia había sido cruentamente devorada por una horda de hambrientos demonios.

Su estructura externa contaba en una gran muralla de piedra con un pequeño techo de tejas azules desquebrajadas en muchas de sus partes, varias hiedras hojas y musgo era su decoración, su acceso contaba con unas grandes puertas de madera algo roídas y con sus detalles metálicos chirriantes y oxidados dando a notar lo antiguo de la casa…

Su estructura interna era todo lo contrario a comparación de la pobre fachada, constaba de una edificación de un piso, de forma rectangular, colindada por hermosos pisos de madera bellamente lustrada, con unas escaleras de acceso a la estructura, siendo resguardados por sus amplios techos de tejas azules idénticos a los de la muralla pero mejor cuidados, con sus formas angulosas, sus paredes se conformaban de puertas corredizas de una madera en tono amarillo oscuro con ventanas blancas de papel de arroz, y grandes pilares de madera finamente talladas de un color chocolate oscuro que hacia contraste, la casa como todas las edificaciones lujosas de la época, se encontraba mas arriba del nivel del suelo sostenida por pilares internos adheridos a la estructura; la casa contaba con un perímetro que iniciaba desde la muralla hasta la casa y esta formaba a ser el jardín delantero… este en la primera se veía hermoso ya que era adornado por muchos sakurambos y muchas flores… pero al estar en pleno invierno solo se limitaba a observar árboles desnudos de hojas y un suelo acolchado y blanco por la nieve…

Los pocos temerarios que llevaban consigo al forastero quedaron sorprendidos…

"estas jóvenes si que le han dado vida al lugar".-emitió aquel anciano de voz roñosa.

"y que lo diga Matsumoto; este sitio es hermoso.- emitió una voz mas joven.

Después de esas palabras todos subieron las escaleras de acceso a la residencia…

Pasaron el recibidor y los pocos que tenían se despojaron de sus sandalias; caminaron por el pasillo principal, hecho de la misma madera y en igual estado que laque los recibió en la parte del exterior, hasta que notaron frente a ellos una puerta corrediza exactamente igual que las del exterior pero su color cambiaba a un amarillo mas oscuro y que el pasillo tenia una bifurcación de derecha e izquierda.

Quedaron un momento sin saber que hacer, pero optaron por correr la puerta y ver que era el salón principal…

Su piso hecho de tatami verde y una mesa rectangular y larga de madera oscura casi negra con varios cojines en un tono púrpura oscuro a su alrededor y de fondo arriba de una pedestal de madera café claro se mostraba la eminente figura de oro labrada de su dios sintoísta, con pergaminos a los lados y sus respectivos inciensos.

Optaron por dejarlo ahí, no sabiendo que más hacer, antes de cerrar las puertas una inclinación a la omnipotente figura y con premura se retiraron de ahí; dejando al chico a su suerte…

U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.

Una mujer joven un tanto delgada entro apresurada a su destartalada cabaña y le brindo una yucata blanca, a la joven esta se cambio en unos arbustos y le paso los ropajes y las sandalias que la mujer tomo con repugnancia enmarcada en su cara ojerosa.

La joven hizo camino hacia la cascada que nacía un poco lejos de ahí, pero conforme avanzaba sus paso eran seguidos, y la joven no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber de quien se trataba.

"Kaede, que crees que estas haciendo".-espeto con voz suave pero con un tono cercano al reproche.

"p-pues que mas… acompañarte, hermana".-exclamo con simpleza y un tinte de nerviosismo.

"por que no mejor vas a jugar con Tashi? Es aburrido lo que yo hago mejor ve y divierte un poco nos veremos para la cena".

La niña suspiro en derrota; sabía que no podría hacerla cambiar de parecer.

"de acuerdo hermana pero cuídate si?".- respondió con una linda sonrisa, de esas que sabia que su hermana mayor necesitaba.

La joven solo asintió y se perdió en los arbustos con su objetivo anteriormente propuesto.

Las mujeres se dispusieron a tratar de limpiar el atuendo…

Pero sin éxito, la sangre al parecer se negaba a despegarse del atuendo, además el invierno sobre sus cabezas y el agua del rió era demasiado fría como para que sus manos la soportaran causando entumecimientos.

Así que sin mucho reparo, fue a parar arriba de una pila de ramas y hojas secas después con unas rocas crearon chispas y el atuendo no tardo en arder y consumirse…

Mientras una de las mujeres mas ancianas Oyami se aventuro a la casona, con riesgo de ser atacada por el imprevisto huésped para sacar las prendas nuevas y de ahí fue a buscar a la joven, camino un tramo para escuchar el sonido potente de la cascada, empujo algunos arbustos que impedían su visión y la vio ahí, en la roca que justamente estaba debajo de la caída de agua, esta era colindada, por rocas y por árboles añosos y muy altos con espesas hojas a pesar de el clima, el agua formaba un pequeño lago que luego disminuía en dimensiones para formar un río que llegaba hasta la aldea.

Ella se encontraba sentada en posición de "flor de loto"; desnuda con los ojos cerrados, y las manos entrelazadas apoyadas en sus piernas, dejando que el agua helada le recorriera todo su cuerpo limpiándolo.

"yo no se por que te haces esto". murmuro con voz ronca y apagada, La anciana mujer, morena de cabellos grises, tomados en una coleta baja, ojos cansados y negros, con un kimono de un azul marino sin motivo alguno.

"por que si no lo hago puede acarrear efectos secundarios, el estar cubierta de la esencia de esta sangre". – respondió abriendo los ojos con lentitud y mirándola imperturbablemente.

"de acuerdo, de acuerdo…".-hablo con molestia "pero sal de ahí, ven vístete antes de que mueras congelada". – hablando con resignación.

"si Oyami-bachan". – mientras le sonreía saliendo de aquella cascada.

nadaba en las aguas y se apoyaba en las rocas para salir sintiendo una horrenda sensación de ser traspasada por miles de agujas al tener contacto directo sus pies con la nieve más no lo dio a notar como ya era su costumbre.

Y dejaba que la vieja mujer le ayudara a vestirse.

"eres una joven hermosa, pero deberías arreglarte un poco mas". – pronuncio con admiración, mientras le ponía la prenda oscura en sus hombros y ella se la acomodaba, tomaba un listón de las manos de la anciana y se amarraba el cabello con sus acostumbrados mechones a los lados.

"tu mejor que nadie sabes, que no puedo hacer esas cosas me distraerían de mi tarea".- asevero con molestia.

"si no hubiera existido esa horrenda perla tu no sufrirías así, mírate solo tienes 15 años y te tienes que comportar como una muñeca guerrera". – espeto con rabia.

Pasándole la prenda inferior y ella pasaba sus entumecidas piernas por la tela.

"pero el hubiera no existe… la gema esta aquí y bajo mi cuidado, además yo no sufro y no soy una muñeca guerrera". – replico, arrebatándole las sandalias y poniéndoselas.

"si tan solo tu pudieras ver lo que yo veo… pero cambiemos de tema ya nos debemos ir, este frió me esta congelando mis roídos huesos". – decía mientras tomaba la yucata blanca de una de las piedras.

Tiempo después la vieja mujer la dejo en la entrada de la casona, mientras con sus pasos lentos por la nieve se dirigió a su propia cabaña.

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo…**

**Para mi se me hizo un capitulo bastante largo pero descuiden que para el próximo si saldrá InuYasha, solo deben de esperara un poco…**

**Pero es que tuvo mucho problemas y es el por que de que actualizo hasta ahora…**

**Perdonen tratare de no demorar tanto para la próxima…**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Willnira, Lady Sakura Lee, DaRk-DrEaM-FP, justwontdie, Satsuki Haru, Aabla, Kattycap, serena tsukino chiba y Isis-Aome**

**Y bueno sin nada más que decir me despido de ustedes, hasta la próxima actualización!!!**

**Atte: MICH-SAMA**

**JusT WoNt DiE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

La joven cerró el portón y se dirigió a la gran casona.

Al entrar e ir al salón principal una mueca de coraje apareció por momentos calmándose en seguida para mostrar su siempre imperturbable rostro.

"vaya… debo agradecer que al menos lo trajeran hasta aquí"

Aquel joven de extraña apariencia había sido prácticamente arrumbado en el tatami que se había entintado de rojo por la sangre que a menor cantidad seguía desprendiendo de su corte una extraña oleada de ternura la invadió se veía como un niño ahí dormido pero sus heridas y el estado en el cual lo había encontrado denotaban, que aun seguía lastimado.

Camino hacia el se hinco y como pudo lo volteo boca arriba y lo acomodo lo mejor posible, depuse lo desnudo de la parte superior; camino hacia una gaveta de uno de los lados del salón y tomo los utensilios empezó por limpiar las heridas superficiales después suturo con gran habilidad la herida mayor para que esta no se infectara la limpio con cuidado después de la sutura para aplicarle un ungüento cicatrizante y por ultimo vendarla.

Mientras guardaba lo que ocupo lo oyó jadear, ella al voltear lo vio cubierto de sudor y su quijada estaba tensa mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos.

La mujer salio con calma y tras dejar los utensilios en su lugar se dirigió al jardín trasero central de la vieja casa, kaede se había esmerado mucho en el cuidado de este, mas sin embargo este no se veía en su esplendor completo, ya que el césped era cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve y los árboles igual que en la entrada estaba desprovistos de hojas dando un aspecto deplorable al lugar…

Se dirigió al centro de ese paisaje donde estaba el pequeño pozo de agua para sacar un cubo de agua, milagrosamente esta estaba fría pero no congelada así que la vació en un tiesto para después dirigirse a la cocina calentarla un poco y tomar unos trapos para volverse a la habitación.

Parece que el tiempo en el cual se fue hizo que el joven empeorara…

Este deliraba mientras formulaba oraciones sin sentido, sus manos se formaban en puño, mientras todo su cuerpo mantenía tensión; se hinco al lado del joven y mojo uno de los trapos colocándolo en la frente perlada del joven.

Este se calmo tras varios cambios, dejando a la joven exhausta, por el ímpetu de este en moverse y dejarlos caer de su frente.

El cansancio la venció después de unas horas en vela, cuando le pareció prudente ir a su dormitorio unos brazos se asieron de su cintura, imposibilitándola a levantarse.

"Que sucede". – murmuro con voz suave.

A lo que las pequeñas orejitas del joven se movieran e hicieran un sonido un tanto gracioso, provocando una risita, se extraño por ello, pero con resignación la mujer se acomodo como mejor pudo sin despertarlo y trato de conciliar el sueño.

U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.

En la mañana.

Un par de ojos ámbares se abrieron y la interrogación los surco al no entender el por que estaba ahí, se levanto de un salto y un dolor lo invadió en el abdomen se paso su mano y sintió la textura de la tela, se miro y se descubrió vendado.

Después muchas imágenes azotaron su mente, en ellas se veía un ogro de proporciones monumentales, una mujer de tez pálida, cabello negro y ojos azules además tenia un olor dulce.

"maldita sea… ese ogro me causo mas daño del que pensaba debo volverme mas fuerte!!"– espeto siseando de rabia.

Escucho pasos ligeros acercarse hacia donde el estaba, se coloco a la defensiva dispuesto a atacar… sus extraños ojos ámbares divisaron una silueta por debajo de la puerta de arroz, cuando esta comenzaba a ser deslizada se lanzo contra "ese alguien" percibiendo el olor que recordaba con un molesto y agobiante anhelo, pero era demasiado tarde.

U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.

La sacerdotisa entro a la casona, después de haber hecho su recorrido normal, visito a Oyami y encargo a kaede con ella, notando que la pequeña se había quedado a dormir con ella y Tashi el nieto de la anciana.

Recorrió los pasillos con lentitud y un danzar elegante de caderas mientras se quitaba su carcaj y su arco y los llevaba en la mano dispuesta hacia la habitación donde estaba su joven huésped.

Pero recién logro abrir la puerta algo se lanzo con brusquedad hacia ella… así que con reflejos rápidos preparo su arco; el sonido de las flechas y el carcaj caídos al suelo hizo un sonido sordo mientras el ser se detenía en seco al verla dispuesta a matarlo.

"deberíamos de dejar de vernos así, no lo crees?" – susurro; manteniendo su pose por si algo intentaba el aludido.

El joven la miro con despectividad y un ligero sonrojo.

"keh! No se de que me hablas así que me marchare de este repugnante lugar ahora".-espeto arrogante mientras cerraba sus ojos y volteaba la cabeza a un lado cruzando sus brazos en una pose infantil.

"al parecer ya recobraste tu fuerza, y dime como te llamas hanyou." –murmuro en un tono mas parecido a la molestia.

"no me digas hanyou, además por que te interesa saberlo." –decía mientras entreabría uno de sus ámbares ojos.

"para recordarlo y por que me tome la molestia de encargarme de ti." – aclaro

"nadie pidió que lo hicieras, y mi nombre es InuYasha."

"no podía dejar que los demonios se alimentaran y recobraran fuerzas, y el mió es Aome" – contraatacó presuntuosa.

Lo cual la sorprendió eran raras las veces por no decir nulas en el que ella denotaba sus emociones.

"¿creíste que no podría sobrevivir?" –pregunto furibundo, e ignorando su segunda respuesta.

"por algo estas aquí"

"estoy aquí por que estoy buscando la gema shikon…"

El brillo de los ojos azulados de la joven se desvaneció y bajo su vestimenta sus manos se crisparon en puños temblorosos.

Lo cual desconcertó al joven.

Lo odiaba… si lo odiaba.

"¿Es que acaso nadie puede acercarse a mi sin tener como propósito, el conseguir la maldita gema?!!"- pensó desesperada y pronta a llegar al colapso

Se calmo endemoniadamente rápido.

"¿sabes acaso quien es el que porta la perla?"-pregunto con un tono de voz gélido.

"no, realmente no, solo se que esta por estos alrededores" contestó con simpleza.

"¿tienes alguna referencia? O ¿como crees que sea?"

"pues creo que es uno de esos ancianos calvos que si apenas pueden con su vida, presiento que será algo fácil de derrotar"

"¿y por que no piensas que puedes ser una mujer?"

Mientras veía como el tomaba sus prendas y las acomodaba en su orden una ves puesto le espeto con sarcasmo.

"keh! buen chiste no creo que una mujer sea apta para ese trabajo, pero escuche que hubo una que logro cruzar el camino de sangre"

"si fue algo arduo pero no es tan difícil después de un tiempo" – suspirando y cerrando los ojos salía del salón y se dirigía a la cocina a preparar te, a pesar de no haber comido desde ayer no tenia tanta urgencia de ello, con un te le bastaría.

"lo dices como si tú hubieras cruzado ese…"

Empezaba con hastió pero cuando se fijo en ella recordó algo.

U.U.U.U.U.U. FLASH BACK U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U

Un joven de platinados cabellos estaba sentado en la copa de un árbol, cerca de un puestecillo donde los viajeros descansaban, estaba dispuesto a ir a la región centro para conseguir la gema shikon, según los rumores que le había comentado su fiel sirviente la pulga Myoga; esa gema te daba poderes ilimitados y así el podría convertirse un demonio completo y así no ser rechazado por su cruento hermanastro seshoumaru.

Cuando escucho a unos viajeros, estos al parecer se habían sentado a comer y comentaban algo así de un camino de sangre y que ningún monje o sacerdotisa pudo cruzarlo sin morir en el intento, pero no hacia mucho una joven sacerdotisa lo había logrado sin la mas mínima contención, incluso llevo a su hermana menor y salieron ilesas del lugar lo que hacia denotar lo poderosa que era.

Según a expensas de uno de los viajeros exclamo una descripción.

Que el joven en el árbol puso atención, si concidian seria grandioso probar su fuerza con ella, claro si es tan poderosa como dicen.

"esa joven es de una belleza inimaginable." – exclamo con ensoñación el hombre. "posee unos ojos de un azul tan claro que te evoca el mismo cielo, la enigmática siempre es visible en ellos."

"Si claro" – comento con sarcasmo alguien en el árbol.

"además, su tez pálida y cremosa hace un contraste exquisito tanto con sus bien delineadas cejas y tupidas pestañas como con su cabellera larga y ondulante de un negro azabache"

"si lo que dices es cierto entonces ella debe de ser un ángel caído y no un ser humano."– comento el otro viajero entusiasmado.

"déjame contarte que su cuerpo es…"

Fue todo lo que el chico quiso escuchar antes de saltar a otro árbol lejano.

"agh!" – espeto con molestia.

"ese hombre la describe como si fuera una diosa o algo así, keh! No ha de ser tan bonita, simplemente el tipo solo exagera." – comento con simpleza para si mismo.

U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U FIN FLASH BACK U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U

"después de eso la descripción dada por el viajero ese no era del todo errónea, el término de ángel le quedaba corto, a mi humilde opinión… ¡pero que diablos pienso viejo loco ya le metió cosas raras a mi cabeza!!"- pensó con horror el joven ambarino.

Cuando regreso a la realidad, se vio solo en el salón…

Poco después un olor dulce le llamo la atención y lo siguió dando con la cocina.

"ahora que lo recuerdo los rumores sobre ti, cuentan que has sido la única capaz de traspasar por esos lares." – decía mientras entraba y veía que no había hecho nada solo contenía su tasa en la mano y estaba de pie mirándolo, como enfrentándolo.

"ven… acompáñame." – soltó con calma mientras dejaba su tasa de te en la mesa cercana.

Y sin esperar respuesta salio al pasillo y por consiguiente a la salida de la casona.

El la siguió a regañadientes, y caminaron por un tramo en un arduo silencio, todos los aldeanos con los que se topaban hacían una profunda reverencia hacia la joven que solo les contestaba con un leve asentimiento, para después posar una mirada temerosa o recelosa hacia el acompañante.

Después de seguir con esa monótona acción por un tanto más llegaron a las faldas de un monte y encima de este se encontraba un templo.

Este se levantaba imponente, al subir se notaba que desde ahí, se podía ver toda la aldea incluso la casona se levantaba en el extremo sureste, las otras eran cabañas muy pequeñas y pobres con sus débiles estructuras.

Obviando semejante paisaje se dedicaron a ir directamente al templo pasando por aquel arco rojo que hacia de entrada detrás de la edificación se postraba lo que era un bosque con sus frondosos árboles, el se quedo un tanto sosegado por la magnitud de pureza que sentía mientras ella se le adelantaba y corría las puertas.

Ahí al fondo se vislumbraba una luz pequeña y rosada postrada en un pedestal de madera al igual que la estructura del templo, y como escolta varios inciensos que colgaban del techo en metálicas charolas junto a las velas que servían de luminiscencia, las charolas esparcían su humeante olor hasta las sensibles fosas nasales del joven que se puso una de sus anchas mangas rojas al nivel de su nariz para que este no lo marease.

Así el se acerco a donde estaba la joven y ambos entraron al templo, fue ahí cuando sus ojos no podían abrirse mas dejando su brazo caer sin importar lo detestable del hedor, delante de el estaba lo que según descripciones escuchadas y comentarios de su sirviente era la invaluable ¡gema shikon!.

Momentos después volteo a su lado para aclarar todas las dudas que lo corroían, pero ella ya no estaba a su lado en cambio la vio en la entrada del templo en actitud de espera, el recordó lo horrendo del olor y huyendo salio de ahí.

Después de unos momentos en la cual la examino…

Su mente no tenia conjetura no podía tomar la fragilidad de esa joven y ponerla con la descripción de la asesina de moustros, simplemente no podía.

"Así que tu eres la portadora de la gema"

"si lo soy"

"entonces demando que me la entregues"- decía mientras estiraba su mano hacia con ella.

Una sonrisa sardónica cruzo el semblante de la joven sacerdotisa, la avaricia siempre podía más que cualquier otro sentimiento… siempre.

Después rió con amargura para después espetar.

"desde que tengo memoria mi vida a estado en un constante vaivén de riesgos varias veces he estado al borde de la muerte"

Para después endurecer su amarga mirada a una de rencor.

"¡¿tu crees que con el solo hecho de demandar algo con un tono de voz similar al de una amenaza obedeceré?!"

El joven no contesto.

Al no escuchar demanda o respuesta alguna, prosiguió.

"algún día moriré en manos de alguien que sienta un profundo rencor hacia mí, pero tú no tendrás tan grato privilegio." –siseo con frivolidad.

"uno nunca sabe." comento el joven de manera sarcástica.

"en el remoto caso en el que tú me pudieras asesinar he inducido un conjuro a la esfera para que solo yo pueda tocarla." –Sonriendo cínicamente prosiguió.- "se te acabaron las opciones?"

Al ver que lo que decía la sacerdotisa no tenía otra cosa más que coherencia, gruño de frustración.

"tu eres una maldita…".

No pudo terminar su frase ya que una mano se estrello con fuerza en su mejilla izquierda, al salir de su sorpresa miro a la joven, y noto que su apacible semblante se había contraído en rencor y con lagrimas rabiosas lo miraba, sosteniendo la mano con la cual lo había golpeado y fue ahí donde exploto.

"si fuese una maldita como tú dices, hubiese dejado que los gusanos devoraran el resto de tu carne descompuesta… si fuese una maldita, hace cuanto me hubiese quitado la vida, pero siempre que lo pensaba recordaba la cara de kaede cubierta de lagrimas cuando nuestros padres fueron cruelmente asesinados y devorados… hace cuanto hubiese dejado que cualquier basura como tu poseyera la gema, hace cuanto me hubiese alejado de mi tarea solo por que me sentía cansada y usada para el beneficio de todos en esta maldita aldea, dime, ¡DIME!"

Gritaba fuera de sus cabales, sus lágrimas aun rabiosas recorrían sus mejillas enrojecidas por la cólera que sentía.

"¡Es que ya no lo puedo soportar!".-pensaba deseando gritarlo, le dolía la cabeza sentía sus sesos removiéndose queriendo explotar en cualquier momento… todo le comenzó a doler, sus ojos ardían y eran impedidos por las lagrimas, sus manos que hasta el momento notaba se habían empuñado y ahora la carne de sus palmas palpitaba en escozor por las heridas que sus uñas habían causado, sus dientes en un vaivén haciéndolos rechinar, su cuerpo en una tensión anormal…

InuYasha se sintió realmente repugnante... mas sin embargo esa actitud, ese estado en el cual se encontraba era demasiado extraño…

"que tanto estaba dañada, cuanto dolor a tenido que soportar y guardarlo para si misma, que tan trastornada y herida la había dejado su tarea para que se comportara tan demente al explotar? no puedo evitar compararla conmigo…".-pensó InuYasha

Después un asqueroso silencio los invadió, ella tratando de callar a todas las voces en su interior y el a la espera de que se rompiese el andrógeno ambiente.

"no…".- el débil murmuro rencoroso lo hizo poner atención a la figura cabizbaja.-"no quiero volver a saber de ti ni que estas por estos alrededores, por que si no lo haces me tomare la molestia en irte a buscar y desmembrarte hasta que en tus últimos alientos ruegues que acabe con tu vida".-espeto de una manera diabólica y frívola, alzando la cabeza y mostrando unos aterradores ojos negros sin brillo ni sentimiento.

InuYasha no pudo evitar un dejo de asombro en su serio semblante, al ver la demencia de sus palabras y su rostro calmo excesivamente calmo y aquellos ojos negros que parecían agujerearle los suyos.

"valla pero que tenemos aquí? Una sacerdotisa que sabe muy bien escupir veneno." – siseo con sarcasmo y burla, mientras por dentro sentía que comenzaba a perder el control de su cuerpo.

**Muy bien se que me mataran pero es que he tenido demasiada tarea se acercan los trabajos finales, además de que tuve un serio desliz en mi salud emocional… no es que este loca o bueno no tan loca pero tuve un pequeño problemita con algo que me paso y sigo un poco mal todavía y hasta ahora pude actualizar…**

**Mil disculpas les pido a todas ustedes.**

**Además quedaran con cara de dios que onda con esta tipa…**

**Me encanta imprimir demencia en los personajes ya que sencillamente no solo pueden sufrir de la manera de que me cierro soy fría y ya, yo creo que aome debe de tener demencia por todo la carga que posee en sus hombros lo mismo pasara con inuyasha pero no se preocupen si sigo mejor actualizare pronto…**

**Agradecimientos**

**Katty-cap, willnira, serena tsukino chiba, lady sakura lee, justwontdie, chobitsharuno07, battousaikamiya.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización!!**

**ATTE: MICH-SAMA**

**JusT WoNt DiE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Aome fijo sus ojos negros en los de él y notó que su esencia comenzaba a cambiar y sonrió demencialmente e InuYasha solo le respondió de igual manera.

"no solo yo carezco de buena cordura ¿no es así?"-siseo burlona.-"lárgate InuYasha no quiero verte mas aquí".- espeto aun con un tono semi-ido y fijando sus ojos negros a un punto mas allá… que el cuerpo del joven hanyou.

Para después con un paso lento, caminó con destino al templo y cerró sus puertas, después con lo que le pareció a InuYasha excitante elegancia danzo con sus pasos hasta pasar frente a el y después dirigirse a las escalinatas del templo, siendo seguida por el joven.

Lo que Aome ignoraba era que el ámbar brillante se mezclaba con un tinte azul verdoso y sus globos oculares se entintaban en carmín.

Abajo, ella prosiguió su camino de regreso a la vieja casona.

Estaba tensa…

"¡¡el cretino se empeña en seguirme!!".-pensó con molestia, acto seguido bufaba imperceptiblemente y se esmero por no darle importancia, minutos después el joven se detuvo y ella lo sintió mas no dejo su andar, a continuación sintió como con fuerza grotesca, salvaje y demencial una mano le tapaba la boca y otra literalmente se clavaba en su cintura.

Llevándola al bosque lateral del camino que hasta pocos instantes ambos transitaban.

Ahí sin mayor reparo el chico estrello el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa en un árbol, esta hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir la desnivelada corteza arraigada en su espalda.

"veamos señorita… ¿a que podemos jugar?" –espetaba con la misma vos demente.

"¿yo? Solo… juego sola." – siseo ásperamente.

"¡vamos! Yo se que te **mueres** por jugar conmigo."

Mientras que acercaba su rostro al cuello del gi femenino y con dientes mas protuberantes que lo usual deslizaba la tela hasta dejar descubierto su hombro pálido y terso.

"yo no le temo a la muerte." – aclaro.

"¿no?"

"no."

"entonces no te importara que yo…"

Espetaba mientras traqueteaba sus dedos y le daban a notar a Aome las grandes garras que ahí se cernían, y con un rápido movimiento, le desgarro las ropas del vientre y algo de la piel provocando que hilillos de sangre salieran de las heridas.

Inuyasha se sentía en extremo excitado y bajo hacia el vientre de Aome y con vehemencia lo comenzó a lamer llevándose el gusto metálico de la sangre y la dulzura de la piel femenina.

Al levantar la vista para ver el rostro de Aome esta se encontraba sonrojada como único auto reflejo físico, mas sin embargo no había expresión en su mirar.

El se molesto y araño mas profundo la piel, pero esta seguía sin emoción alguna, lo cual lo enfureció.

"¡demonios por que no gritas!" – grito en un tono enfurecido.

"ya te lo dije, no le temo a la muerte, así que no boy a gritar por algo a lo que no le temo… además puedo soportar cosas peores que tu insipiente lengua en mi piel."– se hizo sonar con un tono de voz calmo pero a leguas se notaba lo afilado de su lengua.

De respuesta recibió un brutal golpe de una mano extendida en su rostro, por el impacto ladeo su rostro el cual no tardo en denotar el hematoma de sangre coagulada en su pálida mejilla.

Cuando ella volteo a verlo vio que sus ojos ámbares se habían perdido en un rojo carmín y en cambio una ranura de azul verdoso parecida a la de los gatos hacia presencia en su globo ocular. Fue ahí cuando la joven se percato que su esencia había mutado por completo a la de un demonio, y por lo que podía deducir en sus ojos solo deseaba asesinarla.

El miedo se empezaba a colar en su cuerpo pero no lo demostró.

"ahora…"– espeto con una vos correosa y agrietada –"no me digas que no me temes, entrégame esa maldita gema o yo me encargare de descuartizarte parte por parte y muy lentamente."

Fueron esas palabras las que confirmaron sus sospechas.

"eso ni lo creas."

Decía mientras levantaba y apretaba sus manos contra los hombros de el, y una fuerza purificadora lo electrocutaba abriéndole heridas sangrantes y mandándolo a volar y golpearse duramente contra unos árboles.

Se levanto todavía más iracundo, y la vio ahí parada en el mismo lugar, con una mirada de total valentía en unos ojos de azul oscuro, mas sin embargo no se acerco demasiado a ella nuevamente.

"¿Así que planeas enfrentarme?"

Rió de manera grotesca; ella… solo lo examinaba.

"¿como es posible que esa aberrosidad hubiera salido del alma del joven prepotente?"- pensó la joven exaltada.

Después ella sintió un salto del miedo al terror al ver sus ojos lujuriosos.

"¿que acaso planeas primero aprovecharte de mi antes de matarme?" – sonó asqueada, con su conjetura.

"me has echado a perder el final." – espeto altanero.

Mientras cerraba los ojos confiado, ella tomo la oportunidad… de un rápido y lupino movimiento se acerco a el y coloco su mano en el pecho creando nuevamente la misma descarga y haciéndolo caer e la misma trampa ya que lo eyecto lejos, para que después con premura saliera de ahí, el joven se levanto poco después mas norteado aun y noto como el olor se iba disipando.

"¡maldición!"-pensó.

Salto en un par de árboles, y aterrizo en el camino, la vio ahí corriendo a una buena velocidad, mientras les gritaba a los aldeanos que se escondieran en sus chozas y que no salieran. Levanto la vista y vio que se dirigía a la casona, así que se dispuso a seguir la carrera de Aome.

U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.

Aome sentía la presencia demoníaca acercarse de a poco a ella, tenia que llegar a la casona tomar su arco y flechas, después ir a las caballerizas y tomar un caballo para poder huir de la aldea para que no ocasionara daños.

"diablos esto jamás me había ocurrido, que idiota solo por ablandarme con ese sujeto." – siseo colérica a si misma.

Llego a la casona momentos después, y como endiablada entro a su dormitorio tomo sus armas y salio.

Recién puso un pie a fuera tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un ataque proferido por el demonio ella tomo sus falta de defensa y con su arco lo golpeo en las costillas usando solo su fuerza que estrello al demonio en el suelo.

Ella corrió un par de metros para tomar a su caballo negro azabache "Amadeus", corrió la puerta donde se encontraba el caballo que sabiendo su apuro salio de inmediato, no lo ensilló simplemente lo monto y tomo por riendas la dura crin del caballo que con un sonido emitido por la sacerdotisa el caballo salio disparado de las caballerizas.

Ya se acercaba al bosque pero recordó que no podía dejar la gema en la aldea quien sabe que podría hacer ese demonio con ella si llegase a tocarla. Jalo con brusquedad la crin del caballo y este relincho para tomar la ruta del templo, poco después quedo de nuevo en las faldas de la colina no podía detenerse así que insito al caballo subir cuesta arriba dejo que el caballo siguiera su loca carrera y embistiera la puerta.

Los maderos salieron disparados y el caballo entro de un potente salto derrumbando las charolas de incienso y las velas, giro solo lo necesario para que la joven con destreza se inclinara hacia el pedestal y tomara la gema.

Tiempo después se encontraban bajando las escalinatas de manera acelerada y algo peligrosa por la falta de descansos en esta.

Volviendo a las faldas de la colina, Aome sintió la presencia del ahora demonio y cuando poso su vista en la arboleda de atrás lo vio cuando profería un salto en picada, con rápidos reflejos insito al caballo a seguir su loca carrera nuevamente ahora si hacia el bosque con la gema guardada en una de las anchas mangas blancas de su ahora destrozado atuendo. Inuyasha no tardo mucho en alcanzarla, cuando estuvo a su nivel espeto.

"valla si que eres hábil para escapar."

"¡no busco tus burdos reconocimientos!"- grito.

Para usar su arco de manera similar a la anterior, pero el demonio creyéndose astuto tomo el arco con una de sus manos, mientras la sacerdotisa sonreía de manera vengativa y apretaba más el arco en su mano y le producía una descarga que lo hizo soltarlo.

Tarde se dio cuenta de su verdadera intención ya que sintió el mismo arco pero ahora en su rostro rompiéndole la nariz, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y estrellarse contra uno de los múltiples árboles que el bosque poseía.

La joven siguió un trecho mas hasta llegar a la misma cascada que el día previo uso para purificarse. Desmonto del caballo con calma y le acaricio el hocicó.

"perdona que te haya tratado así Amadeus, lamento el jalón que le di a tu crin, y las prisas con las que te traje." – comento de manera dulce al caballo en ella mostraba sus ojos del mas puro azul claro.

El caballo solo relincho de manera afirmativa, y lamió su cara. Exclamando con sus actos que si la perdonaba, ella esbozó un pequeña sonrisa para el caballo pero rápidamente esta se esfumo endureciendo su expresión y volteando a ver a su ahora enemigo su nariz goteaba y en su piel se notaba la laceración.

El caballo molesto se levanto en dos patas mientras relinchaba y bufaba inquieto, la joven lo tomo del hocico y lo llevo lo más lejos posible para que este no saliera lastimado, le ordeno quedarse quieto.

Se dio la vuelta y camino a una distancia prudente del demonio y lo examino por ultima ves, no encontró vestigio del joven prepotente, solo lujuria y demencia había en sus ojos, suspiro cansinamente mientras tomaba un flecha de su carcaj y la tensaba en su arco con dirección a el.

Inuyasha simplemente se limpio la sangre de su nariz y sonrió de manera perturbante, se coloco en pose de ataque y ante los ojos de la sacerdotisa desapareció.

Cuando ella volteo hacia atrás un corte fue a dar en su hombro izquierdo, ella grito pero con un vuelta hábil lanzo su flecha que poco después traspaso los tejido, músculos, ligamentos y el hueso para romperle el brazo con el cual la había atacado.

U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.

Inuyasha salto alejándose de ella y analizando su brazo roto, vio que a duras penas ella se podía mantener de pie, y que le costaba enfocarlo.

El se lanzo para volver a atacarla, confiado de que ella no podría hacer nada.

Ella se agacho y evito su ataque golpeándolo con fuerza en el abdomen lo que provoco que la herida se volviese abrir y causando un gruñido de dolor por parte del demonio este como pudo se alejo unos pasos torpes escuchando con sus sensibles oídos los borbotones de ambas sangres cayendo en un suelo que comenzaba a teñirse de blanco por los copos que comenzaban a caer.

Fue cuando pudo ver que ella caía desmayada…

Fue ahí cuando sus ojos volvieron a ser ámbar brillante y se lanzo para tomarla con su brazo sano, trato de no mancharla con su sangre y con desesperación murmuro.

"! ¿Es que acaso no puedo controlarme ni siquiera ante ti?!"

**Hola!!**

**Bueno ya lo se diario me demoro mucho en actualizar es que me fui de vacaciones y después me dio weba actualizar pero aquí lo tienen…**

**Espero que me perdonen y que me sigan leyendo…**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Serena tsukino chiba, willniria (gracias por tu apoyo) lady sakura lee, justwontdie (lo mismo va para ti perra!) katty cap, chobitsharuno07, kikyo-dono (espero que este capi te agrade, muchas gracias por lo de lectora incondicional) veronik-chan (gracias por tus felicitaciones!!)**

**OK sin nada más que decir solo me queda agradecer a todas y todos aquellos que leen y no deja review.**

**Actualizaré con mi salario de reviews así que me despido…**

**Hasta la próxima actualización**

**ATTE: MICH-SAMA**

**Just wont die…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Con una perturbante y demacrada expresión en el rostro de inuyasha; este abrazo lo que parecía ser el cuerpo inerte de la joven.

La dejo con parsimonia lánguida en el suelo, mientras su puño sano se arremolinaba de manera violenta y se hería sus palmas, apretaba con fuerza su de por si tensa mandíbula mientras sus ojos chorreaban de rabia y odio hacia si mismo.

"Locura heredada…"

Fuero las palabras que azotaron la mente del hanyou mientras que sentía asquerosos nudos en su traquea bufidos intensos salían de su caja toráxica y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba de manera atroz y repugnante.

Lo recordaba… recordaba esas hirientes palabras salidas con terror de los labios de aquellos **humanos** cuando el enloqueció y destruyo casi por completo una aldea que visitaba.

Lo exquisitamente irónico de la situación es que ni el mismo recuerda por que lo había hecho; solo que cuando tuvo completo control de sus sentidosla invasión de las transfiguradas miradas inmersas en el terror, el penetrante olor a carne calcinada, las ruinas del lugar, los forzosos tragos de saliva de su propia garganta seca y áspera mas la putrefacción de sus manos atestadas de sangre lo habían obligado a huir.

Quien lo viese por fuera, solo notaria la figura rojiza retorcida; pero dentro de el se percibía todo tipo de sensaciones y todas solo en reprimenda de si mismo.

Odio, asco, repugnancia, terror, dolor, soledad…

Después de eso miro a la joven que se veía cada vez mas pálida y la nieve debajo de ella se había matizado belicosamente con su acarminada sangre.

Así que con una delicadeza hasta ahora desconocida para inuyasha, este levanto a la sacerdotisa y la acomodo firmemente en su espalda.

"¡¡vamos!! No soy un idiota tan grande como para llevarla a la aldea y que todos sus roñosos aldeanos me quieran desmembrar parte por parte…"-estipulo con sorna-"será mejor que la lleve conmigo hasta hacerla sanar".- mostrándose un poco reticente ante sus ultimas palabras ya que mentalmente encontró un significado implícito en ellas.

Cruzo con rapidez sorteando los árboles troncos y demás obstáculos. Llego a un camino de piedras donde la vegetación se abría y daba paso a una edificación nauseabunda, en mal estado para ser concisos debía de agradecerse a Dios todo poderoso que daba la bendición que esa choza estuviese en pie.

Los maderos que constituían la estructura externa estaban ennegrecidos y mohosos apestaba a humedad sin la necesidad de tener buen olfato.

Parecía comprenderse por que la vegetación se abría o mejor dicho huía de ese sitio era un asco… y ni siquiera la naturaleza se atrevía a poner una hoja cerca de su perímetro.

Inuyasha solo suspiro cansinamente y descorrió la destartalada tela de verde ocre para entrar a la podredumbre del interior de la choza.

La vista de la choza en el interior no era mas especulativa que la del exterior maderas crujientes atestadas de termitas un insignificante cuadro donde debía cocinarse los alimentos y mas allá lo que parecía ser un bulto de mantas apolilladas.

"esto es mejor que nada".-murmuro con desazón.

Deposito a la fría Aome en el suelo; mientras que el estiraba y sacudía las mantas por si se podía encontrar algún insecto lo que broto de estas fue uno muy pequeño; una pulga.

Que al caer emitió un quejido ronco y añoso, cuando este volteo su mirada sus ojos brillaron y exclamo con jubilo.

"¡amo inuyasha que gusto!"

"valla, pulga myoga".

La pulga tenia una piel amarillosa con grandes ojos y un piquito de tono naranja por la que parecía ser su boca tenia una coronilla de cabellos canosos en la parte baja de su cabeza, y pequeños bigotes, vestía con un gi amarillo y una hakama en un verde oscuro; este noto el cuerpo helado su a lado y sus ojos mostraron un brillo muy poco inocente.

"¿amo inuyasha quien es esta suculenta jovencita?"

"myoga ni te apasiones no puedes tocarla".-contesto con una mirada fría.

"pero…".- se escucho el tragar de la anciana pulga.-"solo una probadita amo"

"¡NO!".- grito con aspereza; esto hizo que la anciana pulga exudara frió y asintiera con la cabeza repetidas veces haciendo clara vista de su actitud cobarde.

Inuyasha pasó y recogió a Aome depositándola en las mantas de un improvisado lecho; ella empezaba a jadear por el dolor, así que rasgo un par de telas e hizo un torniquete para evitar el desangramiento esto hizo poner mas alerta a inuyasha que estrujando a la pulga en su mano, salía de la cabaña en busca de cosas para curarla.

El cuando era lastimado sus heridas se curaban en cuestión de horas pero ella era humana y realmente necesitaba algo para sanarla.

"myoga…".- trono la voz ronca del hanyou mientras el solo miraba hacia el frente.

"di-dígame amo…".- contesto asustado por el reciente arranque de rabia de su señor; sospechó que le había tomado un cariño a esa joven sacerdotisa.

"que diablos necesito para curar a Aome".

"¡¡Aome ha dicho!! Que no es la sacerdotisa que…".

"¡¡MYOGA!! Al grano con eso necesito curarla".-espeto ya arto.

"bueno… amo necesito que me lleve a algún prado de estos alrededores…".- comenzó la pulga muy seria.

Así Inuyasha acelero mas el paso hasta que el cúmulo de árboles dio pasó a un prado iluminado por los débiles rayos que el ocaso brindaba.

"muy bien Myoga que hago ahora".- comento atropelladamente.

"amo… tranquilícese por favor; necesito que me traiga unas cuantas cosas…"

U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U

Momentos después se puede apreciar un sujeto que profería una lista de improperios hacia una persona o mejor dicho a una pulga mientras se veía cargando un sin fin de animales rastreros babosos y demás.

"KEH! Pulga mal hecha como me manda por estas cosas!!".-

Mientras tanto la pulga esperaba sentada en una roca viendo el satélite plateado que coronaba la naciente noche claro que esto poco le duro puesto que una montaña de cosas nauseabundas le callo encima haciéndolo gritar.

"myoga…"-comento con voz serena-"¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO DEJA DE GRITAR Y APRESURATE!!!"- finalizo con la mas atronadora voz que pudo concebir.

Después de eso en segundos la pulga estaba arriba del montículo y con la más patética voz pido un par de cosas más.

"a-a-a-a-amo… p-po-por favor necesito que me traiga unos vendajes y un cubo o algo que sirva para depositar el agua."

Inuyasha no espero mas y se disparo hacia el camino ahí vio a un cansado viajero no dudo y corrió cuando el viajero concibió conciencia ya estaba elevado un par de centímetros de suelo sujetado por el cuello de su harapienta prenda.

"dame tus vendajes y cualquier tiesto o cubo lo que sea".- exigió inuyasha de manera atropellada.

Y el sujeto en ves de hacerle caso se puso a sollozar y a pedir misericordia; inuyasha al borde del colapso zamarreo con fuerza y lo tiro al suelo después le quito sus pertenencias encontrando lo que buscaba le arrojo lo demás en la cara notando el charco que se formaba debajo del tipo este de un tono amarillento.

Después de una cómica cara de asco ignoro al asustado sujeto y se dirigió de nuevo con la pulga…

Al llegar al prado…

Encontró a un Myoga demasiado amplio en dimensiones que lo saludo de una manera un tanto extraña al anunciarse como su yo pero tamaño familiar…

Inuyasha extendió el tiesto y la pulga se coloco en posición y de su pico anaranjado salio un chorro de líquido de color carmín grisáceo en pocas palabras algo aberrante y asqueroso sin obviar lo abominable que este olía después de que al parecer la pulga baseara todo lo que tenía por dentro al decrecer en tamaño espeto.

"amo…"- comenzó la pulga cerrando los ojos sentándose y poniéndose en posición india.- "esta infusión restaurara la sangre de la joven las plantas que le mande traer son cicatrizantes las aplicara a las heridas que previamente limpias estén y por ultimo las vendara… ¿me comprendió amo?"- mas sin embargo lo único que se escucho fue el silencio.- "¿amo?".- y para cuando abrió sus grandes ojos estos se salieron de sus cuencas al ver que inuyasha no estaba.

U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U. MIENTRAS TANTO U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U

Inuyasha ya había llegado a la destartalada cabaña así que apresurado entro…

Rápidamente fue a donde estaba la sacerdotisa; se hinco y dejo los utensilios a un lado, con extrema delicadeza digna de una muñeca de porcelana la volteo boca arriba y con cuidado fue quitando el torniquete y aflojando la prenda de poco a poco se iba sonrojando pensando en la desnudes de la joven pero tubo una mezcla de alivio decepción por ver que los senos pálidos de la joven estaban cubiertos por vendajes, después la volvió a voltear siendo expectante de su moustrosidad prácticamente había destrozado completamente su hombro parecía que en cualquier momento su brazo se cayera de su lugar sin obviar la sangre seca que se arremolinaba duramente en la pálida piel así que con su mano sana empezó por limpiar la gran herida con agua previamente traída.

Momentos después comenzó a untarle la planta tardo mucho por la gran magnitud de esta, y que solo contaba con una mano pues la otra tardaba mas en recuperar de lo habitual así que por eso profirió un improperio contra su ahora paciente.

Después empezó a vendar, terminando la volvió a colocar boca arriba coloco su mano tras su espalda y la acostó en su regazo para que con lentitud subiera la rasgada prenda, después alcanzo el tiesto que milagrosamente no derramo en el camino y trato de dárselo a beber pero ella no tragaba así que lo que se le ocurrió lo hizo sonrojar levemente pero no de desaprobación así se acerco el tiesto a los labios y trago una buena porción poniéndose casi verde y aguantando lo que el cuerpo reacio pedía "sacar lo que tanto mal le hacia" por lo asqueroso del sabor dejo eso de lado con un enorme cúmulo de fuerza de voluntad.

Se acerco a los labios de la sacerdotisa y la beso…

Abrió sus labios y le traspaso de poco a poco la infusión a la boca escuchando con satisfacción el como ella tragaba así repitió los movimientos un par de veces mas cuando ya casi estaba por terminar algo resbalo de la manga rasgada rodando por el tatami cuando el fijo sus ojos vio que era la invaluable gema shikon dejo con cuidado a la joven sobre el futon nuevamente y con admiración observo la gema en el suelo cuando estaba a punto de tomarla.

U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U. FLASH BACK U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.

"en el remoto caso en el que tú me pudieras asesinar he inducido un conjuro a la esfera para que solo yo pueda tocarla."

U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U FIN FLASH BACK U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U

Dudo un poco pero al final decidió recorrer el poco espacio que quedaba y tocarla cerro los ojos esperando recibir algún ataque o descarga pero esta nunca llego, cuando se enderezó llevando la gema en sus manos lo interrumpió una ronca pero femenina voz.

"Así que a pesar de tu mal carácter y ese lidiputience altérego a fin de cuentas eres una persona bondadosa."

Al voltearse vio a la joven sacerdotisa que lo miraba expectante, mientras el veía la palidez mortuoria con la cual se presentaba.

El después de salir de su anonadamiento contesto.

"de que hablas" – espeto con brutalidad por su afirmación.

Aome pasó por alto ese arranque salvaje que como pensó era parte de su carácter y profirió.

"que por mas que intentes negar muy profundamente en ti eres alguien de buen corazón".

Inuyasha se sintió como un imbecil al quedarse sin palabras es que… acaso eso era cierto??

"pero altaneramente me aseguraste que solo tu podías tocarla".- espeto en un intento de cambiar de tema y sacudirse aquellos pensamientos.

"que… acaso me crees una idiota?? No le diré a un enemigo potencial que si tiene un buen corazón podrá tocar la perla si es así no faltara demonio o espíritu que indague en una mente estupidamente bonachona para que me la pueda arrebatar"

"¡ja! Pues que astuta de tu parte pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle".- escupió con lascividad.- "ahora que estas imposibilitada podría largarme con ella y así cumplir con mi meta".

Después de esas palabras la gema se ennegreció y con lo que se asemejo rayos oscuros comenzó a rasgarle los tejidos de la mano brotando delgados y supurantes chorros de sangre, el al no poderlo soportar por que le pareció que la esfera se calentaba a sobremanera la dejo caer.

Esta rodó hacia la sacerdotisa quien con un tembloroso y débil ademán la tomo en su mano en cuestión de un parpadeo la gema volvió a brillar gloriosa y en su color original: rosa; en la mano pálida de su protectora.

"eres más débil de lo que pensé" – bufo con sorna Aome.

El joven inmediatamente olvido el dolor y vio como esta se esforzaba por sentarse.

"¿¿¡¡y se puede saber quien te pregunto!!??" – espeto con rabia infantil.

"¿por que quieres ser un demonio completo?" delibero con esfuerzo por el dolor y por cambiar de posición.

El joven la miro con impotencia y tras tensarse por completo volteo su rostro hacia lo que quedaba de la tela roída ya que por su premura la había destrozado al sentirse enredado en ella.

Esta demostraba el paisaje del bosque que de apoco se empapaba de la Blanquead de la nieve que caía.

"eso es… algo que no te importa" – escupió con una voz serenamente amarga.

"dime tu nombre completo inuyasha" – contrarrestó queriendo indagar mas y saber que si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

"comprendo a lo que quieres llegar, pertenezco a los Taisho" – afirmo con voz apagada y resignada.

"así que eres descendiente de una de las cuatro bestias más poderosas de toda la región ¿no es así?" – espeto con sarcasmo.

Inuyasha solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza si ella lo conocía; ¿sabría ella los motivos de tan agrio deseo?; la joven tomo esa reacción como una silenciosa afirmación.

"si mi memoria no me falla" – prosiguió –" y se que no lo hará por tu expresión amarga".- sonriendo con cinismo por que sabia que le dolía al ambarino.-"tu hermanastro mayor se llama Seshoumaru Taisho y el si es un demonio completo, tu padre Inu no taisho quedo viudo después de que su esposa Huno taisho muriese en el parto de su único hijo, después se enamoro de Izayoi zasaki princesa de las tierras contiguas a las de su dominio y por su mezcla de sangre naciste tu Inuyasha taisho; tu hermanastro te repudia por ser el resultado de aquel amor y por lo cual te considera a ti y a tu madre bastardos, tu deseas ser un demonio completo para que tu hermanastro no te desprecie y para que seas mas fuerte para así callarles las bocas a todos aquellos que se dignen en llamarte fenómeno, dime si me equivoco lo que deseas mas que nada es sentirte parte de algún lugar" – termino con un tono cansado.

"¿como diablos sabes tanto de mi?" – pregunto sin poder obviar su sorpresa.

Aome solo cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía lacónicamente para después caer pesadamente al futon rendida, inuyasha se acerco con rapidez y toco su frente con su mano sana y checo que la mujer ardía en fiebre.

Y a parece había caído inconciente…

Salio y boto lo que no le sirvió a un lado tomo el tiesto y tras limpiarlo de una manera decente recogió nieve y corto pedazos de vendas que aun habían sobrado trayéndolas al cuadro en donde residía la fogata con maestría prendió algo de fuego para aclimatar el lugar y coloco el tiesto cuando la nieve se derritió la puso al lado de la joven y comenzó a tratar de refrescarla quien lo diría inconcientemente se sintió que cambiaba de lugar con ella al ser el quien la atendía…

"¡keh! Me da igual…".- espeto inuyasha un poco sonrojado.

**Que onda!!!**

**Al parecer MICH-SAMA murió y volvió a resucitar!!**

**Es que la verdad me dio weba actualizar además de que ya andaba en periodos finales en la prepa y pues ya que acabe se me vino la noticiota de que dos semanas después me compraron mi mustang gt!!!**

**Después la que le siguió a traumarme por conducirlo como loca por toda la ciudad aunque no tenía placas y tenía que cuidarme de los perros tamaros…**

**Igual ya les llegue con otro hemorrágico episodio y espero reviews!!**

**Y ya se la saben si quieren chatear agréguenme!!**

**Ahora paso a los agradecimientos…**

**Lady sakura lee, serena tsukino chiba, willnira, justwontdie, kikyo-dono,**

**Chobitsharuno07, akari58, fikamoo.**

**Y a toda la bola que lee y no deja igual gracias!**

**Bueno ahora si no se cuando actualicé otra ves pero no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente muajajaja!!**

**Ademas son las 4:33 de la mañana del no se que día…**

**Mes despido y nos leemos de rato!!**

**ATTE:**** MIHC-SAMA**

**JUST WONT IDE**


End file.
